The invention relates to communication device and more particularly to the communication device which is capable to communicate with another communication device in a wireless fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,054 is introduced as prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: “A method is provided for communicating emergency messages using non-voice connections. An emergency short message service is added to digital wireless standards, such as GSM-based standards. This service allows users to place an emergency call with the specific purpose of sending an emergency data message using Short Message Service (SMS). Such data messages might include the caller's geographical position, electronic mail messages, or possibly, diagnostic information. As a result, the emergency data messaging will be given the same access conditions as voice emergency calls in a cellular or satellite communications system.” However, the foregoing prior art does not disclose the communication device which includes a TV phone pausing visual data selecting implementer, a TV phone implementer, a TV phone pausing visual data transferring implementer, and a stereo audio data output implementer.